Me enamore de un otaku!
by SaraKagamine
Summary: No me importan tus gustos o como seas, te amo y eso es lo que importa, no? RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoolaa gente :'D vengo con una nueva serie que se me ocurrió en clase (si, no tengo nada que hacer) espero que les guste  
**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

_-Rin escapemonos juntos!  
-Claro! Quiero estar siempre a tu lado no importe que!  
_Eso fue lo que me dijo él. Ah! Pero que torpe! mejor les cuento la historia desde un principio!

* * *

-Miki, ya sabes que NO es mi culpa  
-Si que la es! Es tu culpa por ser malditamente adorable!- Dijo Miku enojada mientras ellas 2 hablaban sobre lo adorable que era Rin no se dieron cuenta de que un chico con el cabello rubio, alto y que usaba gafas que le tapaban el color de los ojos se les había acercado.  
-Furukawa-san...  
-Eh? Que quieres?- Dijo con desprecio Miki.  
-Tienes los deberes de matemáticas?...-Dijo timidamente el rubio.  
-Si.- Respondió con frialdad la chica.  
-Me los prestas?- El chico seguía sonando muy tímido  
-No.- Dijo Furukawa con frialdad todavía  
-Ya veo... Lo siento por haberte molestado.- El rubio estaba a punto de irse hasta que escucho la voz de Rin gritar:  
-Miki!- Len no le dio importancia y siguió como si nada hasta que una palida mano le jalo de la chaqueta.  
-No se si están bien pero espero que te ayuden- Dijo sonriendo. Esa sonrisa hizo que el rubio se sonrojase, pero él también sonrió.  
-Rin que haces?!  
-Le estoy ayudando  
-Pero si es Len!- El rubio se puso triste por un momento, en su clase lo trataban mal por leer mangas, ver anime, jugar videojuegos... En teoría, le trataban mal por ser otaku. En cambio Rin no era asi, ella era amable y cariñosa con todo el mundo.  
-Gracias Haine-san...- Len cogió el cuaderno y se fue a su asiento. Miku quedaba viendo a Rin con cara de "eres tonta o que mier-". Rin la volteo a ver y le pregunto:  
-Que ocurre, Miki-san?- Miki se puso una mano en la cara y le dijo a la rubia:  
-Eres estupida o que?- Rin no entendió. Miki por su parte se fue a hablar con otras chicas, no quería hablar por el momento con Rin.

* * *

-Bien, clase, hoy toca cambio de asiento  
-Noooo- Dijo toda al mismo tiempo. la ultima vez que los habían cambiado de sitio los alumnos pudieron escoger con quien sentarse, esa era la razón por la que no querían cambiarse de su sitio. Eran 23 alumnos, Rin se sentaba con Neru, su amiga y Len, bueno Len se sentaba solo. Los alumnos se sentaban de 2 en 2, osea en una fila solo habían 2 mesas. Kiyoteru, el profesor, iba por cada mesa diciendo quienes se sentarían en esas respectivas mesas. Un rato después Kiyoteru iba por la ultima fila de las mesas de en medio. Pensó un momento y decidió quienes se sentarían allí.  
-Rin Haine y Len Kagamine aquí.- Len sintió que se le salía el corazón, Rin solo le dedicó una sonrisa a Len. Todos quedaban viendo a Rin con cara de pena, todos menos Kaito. Por que él no? Pues porque a Kaito le caía bien Len, pues Len no era como la gente pensaba. Rin cogió sus cosas, sus libros, su estuche, sus cuadernos... y se sentó al lado de Len. El rubio se sonrojó mucho pero se tapo la cara con un manga para que la rubia no lo notase.  
-Bueno, parece que nos sentamos juntos- Rin sonrió-Espero que no te importe que te pida ayuda en matemáticas , no se me dan bien los números.  
-Ni a mi.- Respondió el rubio.  
-Eh?  
-A mi tampoco se me dan bien los números, siento como se me mezclan en la cabeza- Rin rió por el comentario de Len.

* * *

Pasaron 2 horas desde los cambios de sitio y era hora de Conocimiento del Medio. La profesora quería que los alumnos hiciesen un circuito eléctrico para la semana que venía. Osea, solo tenían una semana para hacerlo y terminarlo.  
-Bueno alumnos, como estamos viendo la electricidad e pensado que podrían hacer circuitos eléctricos.  
-Nooooo  
-Y si lo hacen no abra examen.- Al decir eso todos los alumnos se alegraron. Un rato después la maestra eligió las parejas y como no, ya que los alumnos se sentaban de 2 en 2 ella aprovechó y dijo que así serían las parejas. Claramente Rin y Len harían el circuito juntos.  
-Quieres ir a mi casa a hacer el trabajo? No importa si no quieres...  
-No! Quiero decir, claro que quiero!- Cuando Rin dijo eso parecía muy emocionada  
-Segura?  
-Si quiero ir!  
-Vale, en la salida?  
-Claro!- Dijo sonriendo Rin

* * *

_**Buano, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. No se olviden de dejar reviews!  
**__**P.D.**__** Escribi "Buano" a posta**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, lamento por no haber subido este cap... Es solo que el anime, tloz, los videojuegos, youtube y la escuela no me dan tiempo... Enfin  
CAPITULO 2  
VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE  
**_

* * *

_**RIN**_** P.O.V  
**Len y yo no dijimos nada en todo el camino. Vi que el estaba escuchando musica con su MP5. El estaba tarareando una cancion no se cual era pero el cantaba muy, pero que muy bien. Le escuche cantar un trozo que era asi "Cuando brillan las almas unidas llamandose por igual, hay una resonancia mas fuerte que las ansias que llevo en mi palpitar...". Seguiamos callados y pense que para empezar una conversacion mejor decia yo algo.  
-Cantas bien Len...-Sonaba un poco timida, pero es que eran contadas las veces que yo hablaba con el.  
-Eh?.. M-me escuchastes cantar?!- Parecia avergonsado, estaba rojo como un tomate  
-Pero cantas bien... Dime, como se llama la cancion?  
-Resonance...  
-Es de algun anime?  
-Si... Soul Eater...  
-Ah, vale..  
Estuvimos callados un buen rato hasta que pasamos por una mansion, a si, esa mansion tan famosa que nadie sabe quienes son los dueños y sus hijos... Vi que Len se paro enfrente de esa casa  
-Ocurre algo Len?  
-Aqui es  
-Eh?  
-Esta es mi casa  
Me quede sorprendida, nunca me imaginaria que Len fuese el hijo de los dueños de esa mansion. Entramos a la mansion y vi a muchos sivientes y sirvientas. Todos dijieron al mismo tiempo "Bienvenido joven amo" Len no les hizo caso, tiro su mochila al suelo y un sirviente la llevo hasta su cuarto. Len camino hasta su habitacion, yo solo lo seguia, caminamos por un pasillo entero y luego entramos a su cuarto. Tenia una tele plasma gigante, unos 10 ordenadores de todo tipo, figuras de videojuegos y anime y tambien posters de estos ultimos.  
-Quieres algo?  
-No.. Bueno... un jugo de naranja.- Len le pidio a una sirvienta que se llamaba Marissa un jugo de naranja, un jugo de banana y galletas. Estuvimos callados un momento pero luego Len le pidio a un sirviente que le trajese cosas para hacer el circuito electrico.  
-Bueno, que quieres que hagamos? Ya sabes lo del circuito electrico y eso...  
-Bueno, habia pensado en hacer un parque yo puedo traer de mi casa unas muñecas pequeñas para que sean la gente del parque y eso.. Ya sabes..  
-Me parece buena idea..- Seguimos hablando y un rato despues llego Marissa con las galletas y las bebidas. Las galletas estaban realmente buenas! Cuando estaba apunto de coger otra vi a una chica realmente linda de pelo negro enfrente de Len. Ella parecia muy pero que muy molesta.  
-Len Kagamine!  
-Agh... - Esa chica volteo su cara y me miro a mi un poco confundida, fue donde estaba Len y se sento a su lado, cogio una galleta y dijo  
-Nee onii-san, quien es ella?  
-Es una chica de mi clase...  
-Ah... Hola! Me llamo Rui Kagamine!  
-Es ella tu hermana?..  
-Si, mi horrenda y caprichosa hermana.  
-Hey! Mira quien fue a hablar!  
-Vete de mi cuarto Rui!-Ahora me pregunte en mi cabeza, su hermana es realmente linda, porque el no es lindo tambien? Rui le saco la lengua y se fue pero volvio unos segundos despues  
-Mama y papa vienen en una hora  
-Enserio? Hace una semana que no los veo...  
-Ya, solo venia para decirte eso- Ella se volvio a ir, Len parecia feliz, casi nunca lo veia asi...

* * *

Len y yo terminamos el proyecto pero seguiamos comiendo galletas y bebiendo jugo. Me iba a levantar para sacudirme un poco la falda pero tropeze con un cable y por accidente la camisa de Len se lleno de mi jugo de naranja  
-Lo siento mucho Len!  
-No te preocupes! Enserio no pasa nada...-Len se quito su camisa y.. vaya... N-no podia dejar de verlo... Era r-realmente s-sexy.. Me sonroje un poco por suerte el no lo noto. Puso sus gafas en una mesa de noche, volteo a donde yo estaba y pude ver el color de sus ojos.. Eran azules, Dios mio! Estaba a punto de desamayrme alli mismo! Haber, era guapo, alto, rubio ojos azules... Me sonroje, esta ves el lo noto y me sonrio.. Me gustaba mucho su sonrisa...  
-Hey Rin  
-S-si?  
-Quieres ver una pelicula?  
-Vale...- Luego cogio otra camisa y se puso las gafas de nuevo, yo no queria verle con las gafas asi que le pregunte.- No tienes lentillas?  
-Si...  
-Porque no las usas?  
-Esque...  
-Dime  
-Sonara tonto, pero es que siempre e tenido miedo de ponermelas...  
-Bueno, yo te ayudo!  
-De verdad?  
-Si, aparte yo tambien llevo puestas lentillas, aunque ninguna de mis amigas lo sabe..  
-Bueno, me las pondre pero me tendras que ayudar  
-Vale!

* * *

_**LEN **_**P.O.V  
**Le di mis lentillas a Rin, ella estaba muy cerca de mi... Se acerco mucho a mi podia oler hasta su cabello.. Luego de que me pusiera las lentillas nos vimos a los ojos... yo queria besarla pero...  
-Joven amo! Sus padres han llegado!  
-S-si... Ya voy...  
-Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa Len  
-No! Quiero decir... Quedate un rato mas Rin...  
-Mmm Vale!  
Baje con mi hermana a la sala donde estaban mis padres, ellos estaban todavia hablando de negocios, es lo unico de lo que hablan, siempre estan trabajando o de viaje y es por eso que mi hermana y yo nunca los vemos...  
-Mama papa! - Rui corrio para abrazarles pero ellos no le hicieron caso a Rui, nunca le hacian caso a Rui y menos a mi, a no ser de que les entregasemos las notas del trimestre escolar.  
-Mama, papa...-Dije con un tonto de desprecio.  
-Oh, hola Rui y Len..  
-Vaya hijo, al parecer ya te pusistes las lentillas  
-Una amiga me las puso...  
-Enserio? Y ella te gusta?  
-Mama!  
-Len, desde que entrastes al instituto nunca te hemos visto con ninguna chica

-Ves!  
-Si me disculpan, ire a mi cuarto..- Lo adimto, siempre que vienen mis padres me enojo. Me molestan porque nunca en mi vida e tendio novia o cosas asi.-Bueno, Rin te habia prometido ver una pelicula asi que vayamos a la sala de cine  
-Bueno..  
Fui con Rin a la sala de cine que esta en la primera planta, tenemos una television que es tan grande como la de un cine, sillas que son mas comodas que las del cine y tambien tenemos una maquina con dulces y palomitas.  
-Bien, que peliculas te gustan?  
-Bueno.. En realidad queria ver alguna pelicula de algun anime..  
-Enserio?..  
-Si.. Pero si no quieres..  
-Bueno, veamos la de Fairy Tail  
-Esta bien!  
Rin y yo vimos la pelicula de Fairy Tail, cuando terminamos la acompañe hasta su casa. Ella vive con sus amigas Neru, Teto, Meiko, Momo y Miki. Vi a Momo y a Teto espiandonos por la ventana, espero que no molesten a Rin.. Antes de que yo me fuera Rin me dio un beso en la mejilla, no noto que me sonroje.. Despues de eso me fui contento a mi casa...

* * *

_**Admito que este capitulo me quedo como una mierda, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer? Ya tenia que subirlo... Enfin.. Adios!**_


End file.
